Suplicante Deseo
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: OneShoot. Leah le pide explicaciones a Jacob sobre el porque prefiere a Reneesme Cullen, una semi vampira, que a ella, una loba igual que él.


**!Hola!**

Aqui les dejo este OneShoot: Jacob/Leah. Lo hice hace como una semana y me anime a subirlo, para que que piensan y pues lean un rato xD. Jamas había escrito sobre esta pareja, porque sinceramente yo soy del Team Jacob/Nessie :P jaja,, pero se me ocurrio esta idea y pues me puse a escribirla. Es mas de tristeza, sentimientos no correspondidos, cosas así. No se si los hará llorar porque no creo que sea tan buena escritora como para ocasionar eso en las personas que me leen, pero pues si es triste esta historia. Vemos a una Leah debil y a un Jacob que no sabe que decir.

Me he hecho un Blog, asi que si quieren pasar sean bienvenidos. Es un blog sobre mis historias subidas a esta pagina, y ayer subí un capitulo extra de mi fic: Momentos familiares y otros no tanto, debo decir que _ese capitulo_ que subí al blog _no lo subiré a _porque no se, como que siento que el fic no da todo lo que tiene que dar :/ mas que nada siento que no doy a entender lo que se tiene que dar a entender (?). Pero creo que es bueno y pues para que no se quede sin leer lo subí al blog. Si sienten curiosidad para ver de que trata o si solo pues quieren darse la vuelta sean bienvenidos :)

_El Link directo esta en mi perfil, pero como quiera aqui se los dejo_ :)

**h t t p : / / m o n n y - w r i t t e r . b l o g s p o t . c o m**

_**Sobra decir que los personajes son obra de Meyer :P**_

**Recomendacion Musical:**

Conspirancy - Paramore

**

* * *

**

**Suplicante Deseo**

-¡Maldita sea, Jacob! ¿¡Que diablos tiene esa semi-vampira que no tenga yo?!- exclamó fuera de sí. Leah de verdad sentía algo hacia Jacob y mientras le reclamaba, el la miraba con pena y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros sentían culpa, mas sin embargo, no le contestó, lo mejor sería que se desahogara, que su mejor amiga, sacara todo lo que sentía.

-¡Maldita sea, Jake!.... contéstame, por favor- las ultimas dos palabras las dijo suplicantes, tanto que la voz se le quebró, dando signo de debilidad, según ella. La Leah Clearwater que toda la manada conocía, esa mujer fuerte y en ocasiones egocéntrica se desmonoraba ante la duda y el miedo al saber que por segunda vez, sus sentimientos no era correspondidos.

-¡Primero Sam, y luego tú!. ¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo. Jake arrugó el rostro al ver el dolor en los ojos de la mujer lobo. Los ojos de Leah brillaron, pues en ellos había lagrimas que pedían salir, pero ella no las dejo. -_¿Cómo llorar ante un hombre?. Jamás- _pensó.

-Leah...- por primera vez habló el lobo –Estoy imprimado a ella.

-Tienes derecho a elegir- susurró.

-Leah- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros -¿Te estas escuchando? El destino me ha mandado a Reneesme.

-Si, como no pudiste conquistar a su madre vas por su hija, ¿no?- habló con veneno.

Jacob rió amargamente. –Golpe bajo- susurró. Pero al menos era una señal de que la Leah que conocía todavía no se extinguía.

-Tal vez- la loba contestó –Pero es injusto, primero Bella y luego... ella- dijo para sí misma.

-Lo siento, Leah- dijo Jacob sin saber mucho que decir. Dio media vuelta y tenía intención de irse, pero la voz femenina lo hizo parar.

-Bésame- dijo segura –Dame a probar esos labios prohibidos, esos que tienen dueña.

Jacob la miró confundido.

-Por favor- dijo suplicante –Un único beso- volvió hablar. Jacob se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, estaban muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, pero había algo en él. Duda. ¿Cómo besar a su amiga sino sentía nada hacia ella? ¿Cómo besarla si sabia que no era correcto?

-Imagina que soy ella, que ha crecido y es muy bella, imagina que a la que besas es Reneesme Cullen. Bésame como su fuera ella...

Jacob no lo dudó y la besó y ella correspondió encantada. El la besaba con sentimiento, pensando que la mujer de quien estaba imprimado era la hija de los Cullen, la hermosa niña que sería una mujer, con quien compartiría el resto de su eternidad. Y ella, Leah, se sentía en el cielo, pero ala vez triste, porque ese beso, no era de ella, no le pertenecía, los sentimientos que transmitía Jacob no eran para ella, sino para la hija de Bella y Edward.

-¿No te hubiera gustado dejar las cosas entre lobos?- preguntó ella mientras se alejaba de él, mientras rompía aquel beso.

El hombre rió triste al no aceptarla y negó con la cabeza dos veces muy sutilmente.

-Eso pensé- rió con rastros de tristeza, y mientras daba pasos hacia atrás- Tu manía hacia nuestros enemigos, los vampiros, será eterna, así como tu vida junto a ella. Pero al menos me quedo con la sensación de tus labios y con la emoción, esa que sentirá la Cullen en unos cuantos años- dijo, y salió corriendo, alejándose de Jacob Black, dejándolo solo en aquel conocido bosque en Forks.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

Diganemlo por medio de **Reviews** :) es bueno saber opiniones.

Que esten bien y pues si quieren pasen por mi blog :) jaja me siento como dando propaganda cuando menciono lo de mi blog x) pero es que de verdad quiero saber que piensan sobre él xP jeje

Baaaaaay*


End file.
